Clue
by DetectiveLion
Summary: Two Nakamori-worthy curses rang out, making the girls wince. Ran turned to Kazuha with a look of pure exasperation. "And that is why you never play Clue with detectives." Rated for language.


**Don't own Detective Conan or CLUE  
**

**Just a warning before you read, it contains some bad language, courtesy of our lovely detectives. Also, complete overreactions and immature behavior. x3**

Heiji paced the room, his green eyes fixed on the ground as his thoughts whirled. His baseball cap was facing the front, a clear sign that his mental cogs were turning rapidly. Suddenly the detective paused and grinned. A low chuckle left his mouth. "It's so obvious," he said confidently. He reached up and turned his SAX hat backwards again, glancing up to face his audience. "I can't believe I didn't see it before.

"When Miss White was in the kitchen, ya snuck up on her, slit her throat with a knife. Ya were probably wearing either long gloves or a jacket to cover yer arms, so the blood didn't get on ya. Then all ya had to do was climb out the window, drop the knife in the bushes, and go around to the front. Ya said ya were out buying dinner, but I'll bet ya bought it ahead of time, and parked the car up the street. Yes, the murderer was you…" His eyes snapped up, burning with excitement and determination. "Mrs. Scarlet!"

Kazuha buried her head in her hands as Ran stared on, unimpressed. "What!" Conan shouted, leaping to his feet. "You idiot, _she_ didn't do it, it was Mr. Green! He took the revolver and-"

"Aho! It wasn't the revolver, it was the knife!"

"How do you know?! You haven't even seen the damn body!"

"I have the card, dammit!" Heiji tore a card out of his pile and waved it in Conan's face. Sure enough, a picture of a gun was printed on it.

The shrunken detective's face burned. "Well, it was still Mr. Green!" He insisted.

"Scarlet!"

"Green!"

"Scarlet!"

"Green!"

"You only say that cause Scarlet is sexy!"

"He's only a kid, aho," Kazuha muttered. Suddenly her temper flared up. "And what d'ya she's sexy?!"

"Stay out of it!" Both detectives barked. They both glowered at one another, pure dislike replacing the brotherly bond they had once shared. Suddenly Conan's hand shot out. He snatched up the figurine of Professor Plum and flung it at Heiji. The plastic figure bounced harmlessly off his forehead.

Heiji's eyes narrowed. "Oh, it is _on_, brat."

Suddenly the air was filled with figurines, plastic weapons the size of a thumbnail, and fistfuls of crumpled cards. A fake wrench hit Heiji in the eye. Shouting in anger, he threw Colonel Mustard at Conan's face, only to have it deflected by his specs. Heiji cursed and resorted to chucking a plastic candlestick at the shrunken detective. In the middle of it, Ran and Kazuha sat, looking incredibly irritated. The Tokyo girl looked at her friend. "For the record," she sighed. "I blame you."

Kazuha gave a long sigh. "So this is what ya meant. I guess I should've taken a hint when ya said Kudo-kun goes crazy over this game."

Their conversation was cut off by a shout from Heiji that left their ears ringing. "WELL YA KNOW WHAT, THEN! SCREW THE DAMN GAME, I QUIT!" His dark hands seized the game board and flung it into the air, scattering the few untouched game pieces everywhere. As the detective stormed out of the room, Conan knelt down and turned the dial on his shoes. They sparked with electricity as he raced up to Heiji… and kicked him firmly in the shin. Sniggering immaturely, the bespectacled boy raced out of the room with Heiji limping after him, cursing up a blue streak as he went.

Kazuha rolled her eyes. "Watch your language!" Ran called after him. It seemed he either hadn't heard or ignored her, since his vile words didn't reduce in the least.

With a sigh, the Osakan girl reached for the small yellow folder sitting in the middle of the floor. She opened it, pulling out two cards. After looking at them, she smirked and yelled, "Oi, ya ahos! The murderer was Peacock, she used the wrench!"

Two Nakamori-worthy curses rang out, making the girls wince. Ran turned to her friend with a look of pure exasperation. "And that is why you never play Clue with detectives."

**Yeah, I dunno. Midnight plot bunny, made me grin and wouldn't leave me alone, so here we are. I've always wondered, what would Heiji and Conan do when they played Clue? Cause there really ARE no clues, only a game of guess and check. And then POOF, a story was born. xD Hope you guys enjoyed this, or at least smiled a few times.**


End file.
